


Sailor Girls

by amnoone



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dare, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Feelings, Hallonfween, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut, changyoon is whipped for yuto, halloween party, idk im bad at tagging sorry, pentagon yuto appeared for a few sec, rated e for brief smut, them being sailor girlfriends, too bad yuto likes someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnoone/pseuds/amnoone
Summary: Love always makes people go dumb, Changyoon is an example. He will do everything for Yuto's happiness. Including when Yuto pleaded to him to join the dare Seungjun gave him, to dress up as a Sailor Moon character for a Halloween party. Even though Changyoon knew Yuto wanted to be Sailor Moon to get the attention of his crush... But as time goes by... Something unexpected happened
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	Sailor Girls

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE! I'M FINALLY BACK AND PRESENT YOU A NEW FIC!!! So I want to apologize in advance... I know Halloween was over almost a month ago but I only got the chance to post It now, I'm so sorry. Initially, I wasn't planning on writing for hallonfween, but then I got into deep thought. When else can changyoon fuck yuto in skirts? lol so yeah that's how this fic got created
> 
> Thank you so much [Bazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys) for giving me advice for writing this fic! they helped me lots, they even give me a site where I can search for synonyms (pardon me, English is not my first language), the site made it easier for me to write! thank you so much Vilde! AND YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT THEIR FICS!!! their most recent is  
> [with the moon as our witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034519)  
> but there's a lot more to offer!
> 
> [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15)  
> also helped me with the fic!!! they give me insights about Halloween since I don't grow up celebrating the holiday :( and they proofread and edit a specific part of this fic that makes it easier to understand because I don't want people to be confused and can enjoy reading this crap lol. they were so generous for helping me out even tho they were also working on hallonfween (I'm sorry for bothering you :( ily so much pen :)). so, as a sign of gratitude I will also promote their fic, GO AHEAD AND READ [ARRESTED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677827rel=%22nofollow%22)  
> IF YOU HAVEN'T! THAT SHIZ IS GOOD
> 
> my irl friend also helped me with this fic, so if you see this, thank you so much for helping me!
> 
> Okay, after all that promo, I hope you guys enjoy this story, I apologize if there's a lot of grammatical error because I really sucked at English lol I just hope you guys can find this enjoyable. kudos especially comments (you can give me harsh critic) are appreciated. Happy reading!

"I hate you guys."

Was the first sentence Changyoon said when he saw the ugly-ass costumes.

Seungjun's face showed he was offended by Changyoon's remark. "This is the only costume we could find. Remind you that I'm not a fashion design major student like you."

Remind Changyoon why he agreed to sign up for this.

Oh, he remembered.

He was so in love with his roommate, that he would do anything for him, including going to Seungjun's Halloween party as a sailor moon character with him. 

Yuto was dared to dress in a sexy costume to the Halloween party, he chose it over the dare to do a slutty dance and post it on Instagram. 

Changyoon was only going to help him with the costume but Seungjun suggested that he should do the dare too. He refused at first but after seeing Yuto's miserable face and puppy-like eyes, he knew he couldn't say no to him, after all, it’s his crush and he would do anything for him, right?

He ended up accepting the dare, as long as he made his roommate happy, he thought. 

But seeing the low-budget crappy sailor outfit, he doubted he'll have fun in it.

"Can you do something about it?" Yuto asked in a worried tone.

Yuto's question made him think. He examined the costume carefully. The costume consisted of a white leotard with a navy-blue skirt, a yellow front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar on the leotard was also navy-blue. After observing for a while, a light bulb appeared on top of his head. 

He could make a few changes to the costume. The costume itself wasn't that bad for a cheap price, it's just badly sewed, he can easily fix it. He could replace the bows with a better one to make it prettier. He could add details to the outfit that could convince people they're dressing up as sailor moons, not just some random sailor. He could create accessories that didn't come with the package. Is this a calling for him to finally use his skill and passion as a fashion student? 

A smug expression was planted on his face. "You're lucky that your friend is a fashion major," he said boldly as he put his arm around Yuto. The younger male raised his eyebrows due to confusion in Changyoon's sentence. Changyoon patted the shoulder a few times and looked at his friends who were also confused. He continued to speak, "I'll take it, I'll transform this crap into a piece of art." Yuto smiled brightly and hugged the older feeling proud of him. Changyoon took the costume from Seungjun. 

The other guys were still puzzled, especially Hyojin. "The party is in a week, can you do that in time?" he asked in a careful tone as he handed a package that contained the other costume to Yuto.

Changyoon's face was not amused. "Bitch, I only need three days to do this shit," he said in full confidence, he knew his capabilities.

Minkyun chuckled, dimples showing. "Okay, Mr. Designer man." 

"Do you need any help with it?" Yuto asked with his cute face. From his expression, Changyoon could feel the sincerity in his question.

Changyoon smiled, he ruffled the younger's hair. "No need to, I don't want you to ruin your chance to get noticed by your crush," he said with a grin on his face.

Reality hit Changyoon the moment he said that. Another reason he joined the dare was to make Yuto happy, even if it meant Yuto would impress anyone other than him with the costume.

Yuto was silent at Changyoon's words, his cheeks began to turn red. Others showed mixed reactions. Some were whistling, teasing Yuto, some were still processing Changyoon's words, while Jaeyoung immediately asked Yuto. "Wait, so Yuto agreed to do the costume dare that is shameful and not so him over the slutty dance which is easier just to get noticed by someone? I never knew you were a lover boy." Everyone agrees on Jaeyoung's last sentence, Yuto usually doesn't show a liking to someone. The red color on Yuto's cheeks is getting clearer.

Changyoon chuckled. "Oh, you don't know that he talked to me about him every single time, his name is the same as him." Changyoon accidentally spilled everything, he didn't mean to do that, now everyone knew who he meant.

Seungjun clapped his hands as a sign that he knew something, his actions caught everyone's attention. "Adachi Yuto!" he exclaimed. Sounds of 'Oh!' and 'Ah!' scattered after Seungjun said that name. "He's going to my party with his gang, now I understand why you wanted to dress up in a sexy costume," he continued, acting like a detective who had just solved a case.

Everyone stared at Yuto. Their eyes seemed to want to know Yuto's opinion on this. Changyoon felt guilty, he shouldn't have said that. Poor Yuto, he looked like he was intimidated as four pairs of curious eyes staring at him like that.

Yuto shook his head. "N-no, I..." He paused and took a deep breath. He raised his hands as if he was arrested. "Fine… You guys got me," he said, blushing.

Yuto's answer made everyone cheer. They howled like perverted wolves.

"Make sure you make Yuto the sexiest bitch at the party," said Seungjun excitedly.

Changyoon acted like a soldier, he saluted Seungjun. "Yes, sir!"

The others started discussing Seungjun's party. Changyoon and Yuto were silent, they saw the costume Changyoon was holding. They will do Seungjun's dare.

Changyoon wanted to say something when Yuto looked at him with an expression that made Changyoon a little worried. Has he crossed the line?

Yuto smiled weakly, he patted Changyoon's shoulder lightly. "Let me know if you need my help, okay?" he said, his voice low and weak.

Changyoon smiled back but looked awkward. "Don't you worry," he said with a little uncertainty. Yuto nodded slowly and went to join the discussion with their friends.

Maybe what Changyoon should be worried about is what he did to Yuto.

* * *

It was evening when he finished the costume. 

Three days with a bunch-load of coffee and only six hours total of sleep, he finally finished it. And he felt proud looking at the finished product. 

Yuto is going to look super cute in a sexy costume. He smiled imagining the younger embracing the costume he improvised. His small figure must fit in the sailor outfit.

"Yuto!" he called from his room, he's tired of getting up from his seat. Sitting there for three hours straight working on the accessories was making his back and ass sore, he felt his ass getting flat from the pressure of his weight on the chair. He was scared to stand up.

Sounds of footsteps nearing his room, Yuto was probably chilling in the living room. 

"Yeah?" Yuto answered. He snuck his head a bit in the room. He then noticed the costumes displayed on the mannequins. His eyes went wide and gleamed. "Wow, you finished it already? That's cool!" he exclaimed. 

Yuto then noticed something in both costumes, one had a navy blue skirt and the other had dark green. Didn't Seungjun give them a costume with the navy blue skirt yesterday? He approached the mannequin and touched the green one. "How come this one is green?" he asked with curiosity.

Changyoon finally got up the courage to stand up. He tried to hide his discomfort from the soreness he felt, while Yuto was still touching the two costumes. He put his hand on Yuto's shoulder. "When I opened the other package, a green color came out instead, I decided to just go with it, I didn't change anything. I bet Seungjun didn't bother looking at the name of the costume properly. He must've clicked buy when he saw the word 'sailor'," he explained with a mouthful while leaning on Yuto's shoulders.

Yuto's face was full of question marks. "So we're not sailor moon?" he asked, Changyoon could see he was a little disappointed, it's a little strange…

Changyoon wrapped his arm around the brown-haired man. "No, boo. We'll be going as Sailor Neptune and Uranus!" he exclaimed as he raised his hand and pointed into the air, posing like a hero. Yuto giggled at Changyoon's extraness. "Technically we're girlfriends," he added suddenly.

"Girlfriends?" Yuto asked. He was confused once again.

Changyoon was surprised by his question. "What? You don't know about them being girlfriends?" Changyoon asked back.

Yuto shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. "Never watched the anime," he said innocently.

Changyoon gasped, his eyes widened, surprised again after hearing what his friend said. "You are Japanese-- actually, I've never watched it too," Changyoon admitted with a chuckle that made Yuto roll his eyes, but he chuckled too. "I did a quick search and thought that us going to the party as girlfriends would be cute," Changyoon continued with a voice a little bit quiet because he was embarrassed, he was afraid that Yuto would not like his thoughts.

“Can I see the actual thing? The reference?” asked Yuto curiously, he wanted to see so that he could imagine what it would look like on them.

Changyoon unlocked his phone, showing the photo reference to Yuto, showing a picture of the two sailor moon characters they're going to dress up as. “Here, you’re the blue one.”

Yuto giggled, "Yeah, it is cute." Changyoon was relieved to hear that, glad his friend agreed with him. Suddenly, Yuto's facial expression changed after taking a closer look at Changyoon. He held Changyoon's cheek and rubbed the dark circle under his left eye. "Damn, you looked fucked up, have you been sleeping properly?" he asked attentively, sounding worried.

Changyoon tried hard to keep his cheeks from turning red as he placed his phone on the table. "No, I have a shit-load of coffee, I think I have diarrhea and have to use the bathroom all day," he joked as his mouth turned into a grin.

Yuto showed a face of disgust. "Ew, I told you I can help you," he said seriously.

Changyoon crossed his arms, his arrogant face returned. "What can a dance student do?"

Changyoon's question made Yuto lower his eyes. He doesn't know anything about fashion, but at least he can help a little. "That's true but... I could maybe help the littlest thing, or anything if you think I could do so," he said confidently.

Changyoon nodded, glad his friend sincerely wanted to help. "If so..." He muttered as he walked towards the mannequin wearing the blue skirt. He carefully removed the costume from the mannequin. After being successfully released, he faced Yuto with the costume in his hand. “Can you be a dear and help me by trying on the costume? That would help me lots,” he asked, giving the costume to the younger one. He didn't forget to give him the accessories.

Yuto hesitantly accepted the costume. "Why don't you go first?" he asked. He was embarrassed.

Changyoon's face became arrogant again. "I know my exact measurements, I don't need to try it on, I would look good anyways," he said haughtily. But the look in his eyes then softened. "I'm just making sure you'd be comfortable wearing it, if not, I can remodel it," he said, trying to convince Yuto to try the costume.

Yuto saw the costume in his hand, he sighed. "Well… Okay then..." he said, a little forced, he gave up because Changyoon's words made sense. He looked at the older one. "But promise me, after I help you with this, you'll go to sleep right away," he said seriously.

Changyoon smiled widely, his eyes also smiled. "Yes sir!" he said playfully.

Yuto went to the bathroom to try on the costume Changyoon had given him. Changyoon hoped that Yuto would be careful and not ruin the costume, if that happened, he could cry for a week, just like what happened to his scarf that Minkyun borrowed. Because Yuto wasn't a clumsy Minkyun, he was more sure Yuto wouldn't ruin it. Besides, there was no sound of him having trouble trying to wear those clothes.

Changyoon knocked on the bathroom door. "How is it Yuto?" Changyoon asked curiously.

"It fits nicely, comfortable too," Yuto answered behind the door.

Changyoon smiled proudly. "I know you would say that," he said confidently. He couldn't see Yuto, but he could feel the younger one rolling his eyes. He always did that when Changyoon acted arrogantly. He remained standing at the door, waiting for Yuto to finish wearing all of his costumes.

Suddenly Yuto spoke again, "I have a little problem, I can't put on the choker."

Changyoon could hear Yuto was struggling to try to put on his choker.

"Come out here, I'll help you."

Changyoon's heart was beating fast. He couldn't wait for Yuto to come out from the door looking extremely cute in the costume he made for him. 

The door swung open, the boy in a sailor outfit came out from the bathroom.

Changyoon's eyes went wide and he gasped seeing the boy's look. His imagination contrasted in real life.

Yuto looked damn hot.

The sailor costume hugged his body perfectly, it made his waist look snatched. The short navy blue skirt exposed his toned legs. The big bow on the chest and the back waist made him look cute. The golden tiara and the wrist-length gloves completed the look.

Well, almost. He hadn't put on the choker, Changyoon was supposed to help him with it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Yuto asked with a confused face.

Changyoon shook his head, surely Yuto thought that he's acting like a creep. "H-Here, let me help you with the choker," he said, stuttering.

Yuto approached Changyoon and gave him the navy blue choker he was going to wear, then he turned his back to Changyoon. Changyoon put the choker around Yuto's neck, he was briefly distracted by the younger's neck. Naughty thoughts began to enter his mind, it felt like he wanted to kiss that neck and give him some love bites-- He shook his head. Okay, apart from seeing Yuto romantically, he also saw him sexually, he was honest about it. But now, he should have put the choker on Yuto. Quickly he attached the clasp before his mind started to wander again.

"Alright," Changyoon said a little nervously. Yuto turned around and faced the older man. Yuto looked beautiful in Changyoon's eyes. "Go ahead and take a look at the mirror in my room," Changyoon told him, pointing to his room.

Yuto went to Changyoon's standing mirror. He was a little surprised, he couldn't believe the person in the mirror was him. He turned a little to see himself from all sides, he thought he looked quite good. He didn't expect to wear clothes like this and look good. Suddenly his cheeks flushed red as he realized something on his costume.

He was still admiring himself when Changyoon sat on his bed and also admiring Yuto.

"W-Wow I didn't realize that the skirt was this short," he said, a little stuttering. He held tight the hem of the skirt as if he wanted to pull it down.

Changyoon felt his friend's worry. "I didn't shorten it though, I don't want many people to stare at our asses," he said jokingly, he was relieved that it made Yuto chuckle. Then he remembered something. "Don't worry, I've bought boy shorts for us just in case," Changyoon said to calm Yuto's worries. He said with a little enthusiasm to shake off the awkwardness they began to feel in the room.

Yuto looked at Changyoon and smiled a little. "T-thanks," he said, still stuttering. He then sat on Changyoon's bed.

Changyoon smiled too. "Anything for the comfort of my friend," he said calmly.

They stayed quiet for a while until Changyoon observed Yuto's appearance from top to bottom. But for some reason the observed one was just looking down, was he that shy? 

Changyoon whistled. "Wow, I didn't expect it to turn out this good," he said honestly. 

“How do you even know my exact measurements? As if the costume belonged to me. Well, no wonder you’re in that major,” Yuto questioned.

_It’s because you’re my crush, I examined your body too much_

The older one got taken aback, “W-well, maybe I really belong to fashion then! I didn’t expect that it would turn out this good.”

Then Changyoon wanted to try to touch the costume he made for Yuto, but the one who was wearing it still had his head lowered, he didn't want to make the younger ones uncomfortable.

Finally, he asked for permission. "May I?" 

Yuto nodded slowly, Changyoon was a little surprised because Yuto allowed him to touch him.

His hand started to touch the smaller male's navy blue choker, his fingers brushed a bit with the skin, it caused the younger to shiver. His fingers trailed down to the sailor top, he brushed it with his small hand, feeling the soft fabric. 

"You look pretty."

He half-lied. It would be awkward to say that he looked damn sexy. But he wasn't lying when he said his roommate looked pretty, Yuto is currently a mixture of cute and hot in that costume.

He didn't see any discomfort from the younger male. He only looked down and played with the navy blue skirt. So Changyoon continued. 

He tugged at the bow on the chest and played with it a bit. He didn't forget to check on the other bow, on the back waist. When he pulled the bow slightly, it made Yuto gasp. It seems he was a bit surprised by the sudden movement.

"S-Sorry," Changyoon said with a stutter, he was afraid to make Yuto uncomfortable.

"It's okay..." Yuto said quietly, he seemed to turn his face away from Changyoon, making Changyoon wonder.

His hand moved to the skirt, he stroked the navy blue fabric. He could see the smaller male's grip on the skirt getting tighter, he sensed that the boy tried to hold in some noises. Was Yuto affected by his touches? He slid down his hand lower to the thigh, now this is where things started to get interesting. 

Yuto let out a whimper. A cute one.

It's a real sound, it came out from the younger's mouth and Changyoon was the cause of this. He couldn't lie to himself that he's getting excited by Yuto's reactions. 

"Yuto," he called his roommate carefully.

The called one raised his head and looked at the older male. His eyes were half-open, he bit his lips, his cheeks were rosy. 

Changyoon snapped, the demons inside his head took control. His body moved forward slowly, trying to reach Yuto's lips. He cupped the younger's red cheek with his right hand. He maintained eye contact with him, surprisingly enough, Yuto didn't move at all like he was under his spell. 

Changyoon didn't give a damn about their current relationship when they got closer and closer, as long as he got to taste his crush's lips, he would do it.

They were just a few centimeters apart, they could feel each other's hot breath. Yuto closed his eyes as if he had given up under Changyoon's hold. 

Their lips almost touched, when the bell suddenly rings. Both of them were startled, they moved away from each other immediately. Staying still and quiet. Changyoon was about to say something when the bell rings for multiple times to the point it annoyed him.

"I-I'm going to get it," he said as he stood up. He walked towards the door entrance and looked at Yuto who was still at his bed. He raised his voice a bit to get Yuto's attention, "You should change, we don't want to ruin the surprise for the boys, right?"

Yuto flinched, it seemed he was in deep thoughts before. "O-Oh yeah, I'm going to change," he stuttered. He quickly stood up and went inside the bathroom to change. 

Changyoon then opened the door, revealing four males grinning.

Changyoon rolled his eyes. "You guys come just in time," he said in a disappointed tone. 

The boys were puzzled by Changyoon eye rolls, they looked at each other. 

“What happened? You sound a bit weird,” Jaeyoung asked confusedly.

Changyoon opened the door wider for them to come in. "Seriously, you guys come just in time. Because…" he paused. He guided them to his room and dramatically presented his green sailor costume. "Tada! I finished this baby," he said proudly. 

The boys quickly get closer to the mannequin, trying to touch the costume, feeling the softness from the fabric under their fingertips. From the look of their faces, Changyoon could tell they're amazed, he felt proud.

"Dang, you weren't kidding when you say you'll finish it in three days," said Hyojin with a satisfied face.

The umpteenth time, Changyoon's face became arrogant again. "Started designing at middle school, had a designing course at high school and is the top student at fashion major? I only speak the truth, honey," he said boastfully, crossing his arms.

"I thought the skirt would be shorter, you like to hoe things up," said Seungjun with a grin on his face.

"The normal length is already short enough, I don't need every person peeking at my fat juicy ass," said Changyoon sassily. His answer made the boys chuckle.

"Where's Yuto though?" asked Minkyun suddenly. Everyone who heard that was also looking for Yuto's presence.

Suddenly Changyoon's cheeks flushed when he heard Yuto's name, he remembered the incident earlier. "H-he's in the bathroom, changing into his clothes," he said, stuttering a little.

Jaeyoung widened his eyes. "Wait, did he try on the costume?" he asked curiously.

Changyoon nodded. "Yes," he replied in a low voice.

Seungjun's face looked disappointed. "Too bad we couldn't see him in it," he sighed.

Changyoon grinned. "I don't want you wolves to see him in his costume, ‘cause spoiler alert," he paused. He gave a signal to his friends with his finger as a sign to get closer, "he looked hot," he whispered.

Changyoon's words made them whistle and howl like wolves. At that time, Yuto came out of the bathroom and headed for Changyoon's room. He was confused about why his friends were acting like perverts. "Why are you guys whistling?" he asked innocently. An eyebrow raised.

Seungjun smirked. "Hey Yuto, Changyoon said you looked hot," he teased, making Yuto's cheeks flushed. He stared at the floor, avoiding Changyoon's eyes.

Changyoon immediately shook his head and waved his hand aggressively. "No-no, I mean cute." Changyoon's answer disappointed his friends. Yuto still didn't dare to look at Changyoon.

Yuto walked awkwardly towards Changyoon, he gave him a neatly folded costume and the accessories. "H-Here." It was clear that he stuttered.

Changyoon received the costume from Yuto. "O-Oh yeah, thanks for trying it on," he said, he can't help but stutter too because of Yuto.

Their friends who felt the awkwardness in the room were confused.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you guys like that?" Hyojin asked the two males who were both staring at the floor.

Seungjun smirked again. "What happened between you two? Now that you both are here, the air is a bit different," he teased them.

The ones asked raised their heads simultaneously. "Nothing!" they denied in unison. They were shocked by their synchronousness, causing them to stare back down at the floor.

Their actions made their friends even more curious. "See, you guys even talk at the same time," Minkyun said smiling amusedly.

When Changyoon was about to explain, Jaeyoung suddenly said, "Aren't we're here to discuss Seungjun's party?" The others came to their senses.

"Oh yeah, we'll gossip about them later if we have time," said Seungjun with a grin.

Changyoon rolled his eyes. "I can hear ya."

They discuss Seungjun's party in the living room. They discussed the decorations, the activities for the party, the snack, and beverages including alcohol, and most importantly, the costume contest.

Changyoon is highly dedicated to winning one of the categories this year. Last year he lost to guests wearing ridiculous costumes, he won't let his designer heart be disappointed again.

During their discussion, Changyoon began to forget about the incident. Looks like Yuto forgot about it too, he wasn't awkward anymore when they talked about the party. He even gave Changyoon's body little pats every time he made a funny joke while laughing. They spoke like normal as if the incident had never happened.

After countless hours, Seungjun decided they would finish this discussion. They said they have to go home. Changyoon and Yuto escorted them to the front door. They waved their hands to their friends.

After they were out of sight. Yuto closed the door. While Yuto was closing the door, Changyoon spoke, "Too bad I couldn't see you in a complete look."

"I thought the choker was the last piece?" Yuto asked, completely confused by what Changyoon meant.

Changyoon grinned, he walked to his room while saying, "Oh, you're wrong honey." He took something from his closet, he returned to Yuto while hiding the thing behind his back, making Yuto curious. "You'll be wearing this," he said, showing the hidden item. They were blue knee high-heeled boots.

Yuto widened his eyes. "What the fuck is that?!" he asked, pointing at the pair of shoes.

Changyoon rotated his eyes, disappointed by Yuto's reaction. "This is a special torture device," he said sarcastically. "These are high-heeled boots," he continued.

"Yeah, I know. But why do I need to wear that? " Yuto asked, he was confused about why he had to wear troublesome shoes.

Changyoon sighed. "You wanted to get noticed by your crush right? Then wear these babies," he said as he thrust the pair of beautiful shoes into Yuto's hands. Yuto accepted it with an unsure face. 

“How do you even have these?” Yuto asked again while raising the shoes. 

Changyoon crossed his arms. “Duh, I’m the expectant best designer in the world. You haven’t gone to my house to see all of my various outfits,” he answered in a sassy tone that made Yuto laugh. Changyoon then put his arm around the younger's shoulder. "I'll assist you, in no time you'll be walking around the party like the gorgeous bitch you are," he said with confidence, a big smile on his face.

Yuto smiled faintly because of the older. "Fine, but if I fall you're responsible for it," he threatened with a stern tone. But Changyoon knew Yuto was just kidding.

"Not on my watch," said Changyoon confidently.

Yuto sat on the sofa and tried to put the boots on, Changyoon also helped. After finishing wearing it, Yuto asked Changyoon to help him up. Changyoon grabbed Yuto's hand and let him slowly stand up.

When Yuto was fully standing, a painful expression began to appear on his face. "What the hell?! This hurts a lot! I don't get why women wear it."

Changyoon felt offended by Yuto's words. "Hey, beauty is pain."

Yuto tried to walk two steps, Changyoon faithfully guided him. The expression of pain was still on his face. "Ouch! How do you survive wearing this at last month's party?" Yuto asked, wanting to know how Changyoon survived wearing shoes like this at a party last month.

Changyoon giggled. "I don't. It was a terrible mistake, but I look hot."

Yuto could only roll his eyes at Changyoon's answer. "I have high respect for people who wear high heels," said Yuto. Changyoon agreed with his statement.

"You have tried standing, now, suffer more." Changyoon grinned creepily. Honestly, Yuto was afraid of Changyoon's words coupled with his smirk.

Changyoon walked about two meters from Yuto. "Try walking to me," Changyoon ordered. Then he playfully opened his arms wide. "Come to your papa," he said jokingly in a baby voice, making Yuto giggle.

Yuto walked slowly, not wanting to fall. Walking normally only takes about four seconds, but with this torture device, it is twice as long as usual. When he arrived at Changyoon, he hugged the boy as a reflex, afraid to fall. Yuto didn't know his actions made the hug one blushed, Changyoon tried to fight his blushes. Yuto looked at Changyoon's face and smiled shyly, he felt stupid walking weird. "I definitely look like a toddler learning how to ice skate, or even learning how to walk," he said, giggling.

Changyoon was giggling too. "Yeah, you do."

Yuto tried to walk again a few times. At first, he started with two meters, a few minutes later he began to comfortably walk around the living room. Changyoon loyally stood by his side just in case Yuto fell, he stumbled a lot while trying to walk. 

Changyoon gave him some tips to make Yuto more comfortable walking in heels. Yuto was a fast learner, he absorbed Changyoon's tips easily. Yuto began to dare to walk without being guided by the older, he even dared to do a little twirl.

Changyoon felt like a proud parent because his children were finally able to walk in heels. "Dang, you're going to end every model's career," he exclaimed with a whistle following behind.

Yuto giggled, his face was very cute because he was smiling broadly. "Really?"

Changyoon nodded aggressively. "You're a pro, you're an expert on wearing these shoes," he praised sincerely.

Yuto felt proud of himself, Changyoon rarely praised people. "Should I try dancing?" Yuto suggested.

Changyoon's smile disappeared instantly. "I won't recommend that," he said worriedly.

"Oh come on, what worse could happen?"

Changyoon crossed his arms. "Breaking your ankle, duh."

Yuto was not convinced. "I'll prove you wrong," he said confidently. Changyoon could only sigh and let his friend do it. He turned on a song that makes Yuto dance automatically.

Yuto started with a dance that wasn't as difficult, as some basic moves. Then he started moving more, he tried to spin and even jump and skips a little. And finally, he tried to do one of his choreo that was quite difficult. 

"Damn, fuck it up Yuto!" Changyoon praised. He was impressed to see Yuto able to dance in those shoes even though he had only just been learning how to walk in them half an hour ago. "Go do some slutty dance moves," he suggested excitedly. Changyoon changed the song to make it more suitable.

Yuto paused for a moment to think of a sexy move. He remembered that many of his female friends did feminine type dances. He decided to try to follow their movements from his memory.

He started by swaying his hips slowly and sexily. He then consistently rolled his hips, demanding attention from Changyoon. He then tried to do "the drop", he slowly and carefully but seductively got down to squat, his cute butt popped out. He then dramatically did the bend and snap matching with the song, his back was arched beautifully. 

Changyoon felt like he was drooling watching Yuto dance like a boss in those heels. He imagined Yuto dancing like that for him _only_ , his cheeks were getting hot at the thought. He then shook his head to drive away from the imagination. He clapped his hands for Yuto. "You're killing it!" he screamed, making Yuto blush a little. 

Yuto couldn't think of any more moves, so he just danced in a fun way. He invited Changyoon to dance. Changyoon refused but suddenly his hand was grabbed by the younger. He was forced to dance with him. They did clubbing dance moves, doing tiktok dances, and even silly dances. They were laughing together, enjoying the fun little activity they're doing. Yuto was twirling around, making Changyoon amused. "Why didn't you choose the dance dare instead?" he asked while he was wiggling funnily. 

Yuto suddenly widened his eyes. "W-What--" he lost his balance and was going to fall.

"I got you!" Changyoon screamed in panic and quickly caught him. But he couldn't hold Yuto's weight so they both, unfortunately, fell to the floor. 

Both of them blushed hard. They were in a compromising position. Yuto was on top of Changyoon. 

"Y-Yuto," Changyoon stuttered. He didn't know where to put his hand, he awkwardly put it on Yuto's hips. 

To Changyoon's surprise, Yuto didn't move at all. He didn't get up immediately, he instead stayed on top of him. They were staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds. What surprised him, Yuto suddenly shut his eyes and leaned his face closer towards Changyoon, his lips were pouted, as if he wanted to kiss him. Changyoon couldn't do anything but closed his eyes in anticipation. He knew that they were going for another attempt to kiss. Was this finally going to happen?

A few seconds passed but Changyoon didn't feel his lips against Yuto. He then opened his eyes to see Yuto was freezing. His eyes were still closed and his lips were still just forward. 

"Y-Yuto," he called Yuto again, still stuttering. 

Yuto then opened and widened his eyes, his cheeks were red. He quickly got up from Changyoon. "I-I'm going to my room," he said in a panic and ran towards his room like a penguin because of his shoes. The door shut loudly from Yuto slamming the door.

Changyoon was still on the floor thinking, what the hell just happened? 

* * *

The day has finally arrived.

The day that two gorgeous men in a sexy sailor costume will rock the night of Halloween.

Changyoon was wearing his earrings on his dressing table when Yuto came to his room. He was already in his costume.

"Changyoo--" Yuto's sentence was cut off by his own when he saw Changyoon also wearing his costume. He smiled a little. "Wow, you look good," he praised sincerely.

Changyoon was just giggling. "You too," he praised back, without taking his attention from the mirror, he knew Yuto would look good anyways. Yuto walked behind Changyoon. Changyoon looked at Yuto through the mirror. "Something wrong?" he asked softly.

Yuto showed his choker. "Can you help me put it on?" He asked for help.

Hearing Yuto's request made Changyoon remember the incident a few days ago, he immediately drove it out of his mind. He stood up. "Come sit down," Changyoon ordered. Yuto immediately sat down and gave Changyoon the choker.

Changyoon looked at the neck for the second time from the back. Really, his skin was very tempting to be bitten-- Oh come on, now is not the time. Before bad thoughts entered his brain, he hurriedly attached the choker to Yuto. "There you go," said Changyoon carefully trying not to sound awkward.

Yuto remains seated, watching himself in the mirror. His finger brushed the navy blue choker, he touched the cute star charm in the middle and played with it. His eyes then fixed on the large yellow ribbon on his chest, in the middle there was a blue heart, he just realized that it was a heart. He never got to admire the tiny details of this costume because… of something...

When Yuto was admiring the other parts of his costume, Changyoon opened his mouth. "Do you want to wear earrings too? I'll lend you some, to perfect the look," he offered.

Yuto saw Changyoon from the mirror, he nodded slowly. "Sure."

Changyoon opened one of the cabinets and took out gold earrings, he gave them to Yuto. "Can you put it on yourself?"

"I can," he replied softly. He immediately put on the two earrings with ease. After wearing it, he touched the metal on his ear, to be honest, he liked what he saw in the mirror.

Changyoon smiled dearly at Yuto, it was very cute for him to see Yuto admiring his beautiful self. He was rarely like that, Changyoon knew Yuto often feels insecure about his appearance. But according to Changyoon, Yuto was the most beautiful person he has ever met, both from inside and outside. So seeing Yuto like this made his heart warm.

"Do you want me to apply make-up on you?" Changyoon suggested suddenly. "I just do a natural one, nothing too complicated," he continued.

Yuto thought for a moment. "Why not?"

Changyoon smiled broadly at Yuto's answer, he was happy that Yuto wanted to put on make-up. "That's unusual of you," he said as he picked up his make-up equipment. Yuto just looked down embarrassed.

He positioned Yuto so he could gain access to his face. He applies moisturizer to Yuto's face, followed by giving a little concealer, light foundation, and powder. Not forgetting the brown eyeshadow on his eyes and a slight pink blush on his cheeks, making his cheeks even rosier.

And finally, peach-colored lipstick. He asked Yuto to open his mouth, then he gently touched Yuto's chin. He applied the lipstick carefully to Yuto's lips. After applying the lipstick, Changyoon noticed the younger lips. It looked so soft to be kissed, he wanted so badly to kiss him. 

But suddenly, it hit him.

Yuto did all this to attract the attention of the person he liked. And that person was not him. Changyoon was suddenly disappointed. He removed his hand from Yuto's chin and smiled wryly. "Done," he whispered.

Yuto looked at the mirror, he blushed, didn't expect himself to look like this. "I-Is that me?" he asked, stuttering, still not believing that the person in the mirror was him.

"No, it's a ghost," Changyoon jokes. Yuto sighed as a sign of not amused. Changyoon chuckled. "Yes, it's you."

Yuto held his cheek, unable to take his eyes off of the mirror. "Thanks a lot, Yoon," he said.

Although he was disappointed, Changyoon was happy again because he made Yuto look pretty as a doll. Receiving thanks from Yuto made him even happier. “With pleasure,” said Changyoon with a smile.

They put their shoes on on the sofa. Changyoon wore teal cross-lined pumps, while Yuto wore blue knee-high heels, heels full of embarrassing memories.

As the two of them stood up, they were looking at each other. Changyoon could feel Yuto's gaze all over his body, this felt strange but he didn't feel bothered by it, he couldn't blame Yuto, he knew he looked very attractive.

His costume may look similar to Yuto, but the color green made him stand out, there's just something attractive about Changyoon in green. The teal pumps he wore made his calves look good, the green skirt revealed his thick thighs, the green choker hugged his neck perfectly. He just looked good in green. If he already gets Yuto staring at him like that, people at the party will certainly drool looking at him. 

Speaking of Yuto, Changyoon saw him staring down at his thighs, he wasn't being subtle at all. Changyoon smirked. "What are you looking at?" he teased.

Yuto came to his senses, he immediately looked into Changyoon's eyes. "I-I," he stuttered. "I just found out that green really suits you," he said.

Changyoon smiled arrogantly. "Of course," he said cockily, making Yuto roll his eyes. Now it's Changyoon's turn to pay attention to Yuto. He looked perfect, very beautiful. He did not expect a costume that was originally ugly to be pretty and worn by such a beautiful person. He was satisfied with his work. "Finally, I can see you in full costume," he said proudly, pretending to cry. Yuto was just giggling.

He offered his arm to Yuto. "Let's go to Seungjun's party and make people go crazy," he invited cheerfully.

Yuto smiled, he linked his arm with Changyoon's. "Let's go!" he replied with the same excitement.

They walked together hand in hand, like lovers, well, just for this night because the characters they're dressing up as were a lesbian couple.

During their walk to Seungjun's house, they got a lot of flirting and whistling, several cars honking when they passed by them. Some people mocked them, but Changyoon didn't care, but he comforted Yuto who was not confident and was affected by their mocking. He kept telling him that he was beautiful.

Finally, they arrived at Seungjun's house safely. Changyoon rang the bell, they waited a while.

Seungjun was the one who opened the door. When he saw them, his eyes widened. "What the fuck?! You guys look fucking hot!" he exclaimed with a broad smile, showing his fake fangs. It was clear that Seungjun dressed up as a vampire this year, the fake blood makeup on his mouth, his all-black outfit, matching his black and red skunk hairstyle.

Yuto smiled shyly, while Changyoon smiled proudly. "Hell yeah we do, we got catcalled a lot on the way here," said Changyoon with a little sarcasm. Yuto giggled at that.

"Oh, sorry about that," Seungjun said, feeling a little guilty. Changyoon just nodded, he was okay with it, he was just worried about Yuto. "Come on in, I'm sure people will go nuts seeing you two like this," said Seungjun as he opened the door wider to let them in.

You could say Seungjun’s house is a bit big, that’s why he held the party in his house. He invited the gang (of course), his friends, friend's friends, and so on. The more the merrier, isn’t that what a party should be? 

They were already the center of attention at the entrance door, they haven't even walked yet towards their group. They made many guests open their mouths wide open, whether they were males or females. Everyone was blown away by the couple as if they had bewitched them to pay attention to them. “Oh dude, I think someone just arrived, you both go first!” said Seungjun in a hurry. The roommates nodded and walked towards their gang.

The attention made Changyoon feel proud, while Yuto was shy, he lowered his head. Changyoon who realized it stopped their steps and immediately lifted Yuto's chin gently, he stared at Yuto's brown eyes. "Raise your head, it’s okay. You're beautiful, making the girls and even boys jealous, you’re a man rocking this costume," he said seriously. However, his gaze softened as the male looked like he was intimidated. He smiled gently and pointed at their gang. "Walk there confidently in heels like the most gorgeous bitch in this party, okay?"

Yuto looked down for a moment, then looked at Changyoon. Changyoon was still smiling. "Hey, I'm here with you."

Yuto nodded as a sign he would do it. Changyoon offered his hand, Yuto happily took it.

They walked together, passing the guests. Somehow they seem to have the ability to split the sea of people who were partying. As they walked, it wasn't them who avoided the guests, but it was the guests who made way for them. With that, Yuto became confident and raised his head proudly. Changyoon was proud to see his friend being confident like that.

Their names were called out by several people, not a few who praised their sexy and cute appearance. Some also flirted with them, whistling about their short skirts. Changyoon turned to Yuto. "So glad I bought us boy shorts," he said with a relieved expression. Yuto nodded as a sign that he felt relieved too.

Arriving at where their gang is, and Seungjun already there, the eyes of three men besides Seungjun widened, even Minkyun choked on his drink.

"Damn~" Jaeyoung whistled. "You outdid yourself Changyoon, and Yuto looked damn hot, look at all the guests staring at you," he praised as he nudged Yuto's shoulder. Everyone in the gang nodded aggressively in agreement with Jaeyoung.

Yuto's cheeks flushed. "Said someone who's also hot, what are you anyway?" Yuto asked curiously. Jaeyoung wore a costume that looked like it was from the Joseon era, he wore a purple hanbok, his hair was tied into a top knot and a headband is used to hold the hair in place. 

When Jaeyoung was about to answer, Minkyun interrupted, "He's a character from a manhwa, I forgot his name, but he's a sadis--"

"It's nothing!" Jaeyoung cut off in a panic, he tightly closed Minkyun's mouth with his hand. As he let go of his hand, Minkyun grinned mischievously, his behavior matched the devil costume he was wearing.

Their actions made others laugh.

"Oh and I agree, Changyoon outdid himself," Yuto continued. His friends nodded again.

Changyoon felt that it was enough to act arrogant. "Thanks, guys," he said shyly.

They started discussing their respective costumes. Hyojin's priest costume impressed Changyoon, Hyojin looked good in a collared shirt and black robe. A cross necklace and a little makeup complemented the look. Changyoon might try the costume next year, maybe Yuto will be interested ...

They spend their time playing several games provided by Seungjun, one of which is beer pong. Changyoon and Yuto became a team, and they miraculously won the game, even though Yuto was very bad at playing games.

They also dance to songs played by the DJ. Yuto doesn't feel like dancing too much, because he started to feel his legs hurting. Changyoon, who understood Yuto's pain, held Yuto's hand and made them do small dances. They both giggled.

They didn't forget to snack on Halloween treats. Hyojin kept eating all kinds of food to the point he got scolded by Seungjun. 

While Changyoon was enjoying a snack, he noticed Yuto constantly looking in a particular direction. He followed Yuto's gaze and understood.

Changyoon approached Yuto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, go ahead, talk to your crush," he said with a smile. Yes, Yuto was looking at the person he liked. The truth is, Changyoon's heart hurt a little, he wanted Yuto to stay with him, but what can he do, it was already a risk for him to fall in love with Yuto who liked another person.

Yuto's face looked confused. "Will you be okay if I leave you alone?" he asked softly.

Changyoon was still smiling, even though his heart was hurting. "I'll be fine, I got Seungjun and the others," he said calmly. Yuto's expression was still unsure. Changyoon sighed. He stroked Yuto's head gently. "Seriously, don't worry about me," he said trying to convince Yuto.

Yuto nodded slowly. "Okay then," he whispered.

Changyoon smiled widely. He brushed Yuto's outfit with his hands, making sure that there was no dirt or dust stuck to it. He also fixed Yuto's brown hair, parting his bangs to reveal his golden tiara. Yuto muttered his thanks after Changyoon finished tidying him up. "But don't take too long, we're girlfriends remember?" he joked while patting Yuto's shoulder.

Yuto smiled a bit. "Yeah, we're girlfriends," he said softly.

Changyoon pushed Yuto slowly towards the direction of the person Yuto was going to talk to. "Now go get his ass!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Yuto was just giggling. He walked for a few steps and then looked back, Changyoon was still looking at him, he gave him a thumbs up. Yuto smiled weakly and waved his hand, he continued to walk. Yuto's weak smile puzzled Changyoon. He wondered, did he say something wrong to him before?

Seungjun suddenly came to Changyoon. "You're okay with that dude?" he asked worriedly. The truth is, Seungjun knew about Changyoon's feelings for Yuto. The reason he made Changyoon join Yuto's dare was to get them closer, but he did not know that Yuto accepted the dare to attract the person he liked. It made things complicated.

Changyoon just smiled weakly, the same smile as Yuto. "Well of course not, but if it makes him happy, why the fuck not?"

Seungjun shook his head at Changyoon's answer. "You're so head over heels for him," said Seungjun with disappointment, Changyoon only gave him a grin.

The night continued.

Changyoon was quite popular tonight. Many people came to him. They tried to talk to him, discussing his costume, of course, he explained in a cocky manner. Some people flirted with him too, praising how sexy he looked, but he refused all the flirting subtly, he only thought about Yuto.

Yuto had left him for more than an hour, Changyoon was getting impatient. He often looked at Yuto, he saw him talking shyly with that person. He laughed a few times, he even dared to hit the guy lightly. Tch, since when did Yuto become like that? Changyoon couldn't help but feel jealous. He decided to go to them.

He nudged Seungjun. "He's taking too long, I'm going to check up on him," he said dryly. Seungjun was about to stop Changyoon, but he already entered the sea of people who were partying.

Changyoon bumped into guests many times, he often got cursed at, he didn't care, he didn't even apologize, all he cared about was Yuto. Some people also tried to stop him to talk with him, but he quickly refused. When he was nearing Yuto, he stopped for a moment and took a breath. He put on a fake smile.

Yuto was laughing when Changyoon came. "Hey~," Changyoon said to Yuto, his hand tapped Yuto's shoulder. He purposely avoided looking at the man in front of Yuto. Yuto just gave Changyoon a confused expression. Changyoon then turned his head towards the man. He pretended to be aware of the tall man's presence. "Oh, you must be Adachi Yuto, a friend of Hongseok, right?" said Changyoon trying to be friendly.

The other Yuto scratched his neck. "Yes," he answered, "and you are?"

They could feel the awkwardness between them. Changyoon cleared his throat and smiled broadly. "I'm Lee Changyoon, the sensation of this party!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly, making both Yuto giggle. Then Changyoon put his hand around Yuto's shoulder. "And his girlfriend for tonight," he added confidently. Yuto's cheeks immediately turned red.

The tall Yuto giggled. "His girlfriend for tonight?" he asked with a chuckle.

"We-we're dressing as a couple, the lesbian couple from sailor moon," Yuto replied shyly, he was still in Changyoon's arms.

The man's eyes lit up. "Oh! That explains it a lot!" he exclaimed. "You guys look cute together," he said with a smile.

Changyoon who heard that only smiled imperiously.

_Of course we do._

Suddenly, someone called the man. "Oh I'm sorry, I have to excuse myself, it's nice talking to both of you," said tall Yuto in a hurry. "See you guys around," he said with a smile as he waved his hand and walked towards his gang.

After the man's departure, Changyoon released his embrace from Yuto. Yuto crossed his arms, his cheeks still red. "Why do you embarrass me like that?" he asked, his face showing that he was not amused.

Changyoon was offended. "I'm not embarrassing you, he said we look cute together," he said in a haughty tone. Then he smiled slyly. "But I know he must've said you look cute, come on~ tell me what he said," he said as he nudged Yuto lightly. He didn't want to hear it, but for the sake of making Yuto happy, he was willing to do it.

Yuto, who was initially frowning, smiled a little, "He did say I'm cute," he whispered softly and shyly.

Changyoon let out a teenage girl-like squeal while holding Yuto's hand and inviting him to jump around like school girls. He then ruffled the younger hair. "See, I told you--"

Changyoon's words stopped when he saw something surprising.

Yuto who saw Changyoon froze got confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Changyoon turned his head back to Yuto. "You might not want to see this," said Changyoon as he tried to take Yuto away by pulling his hand, making Yuto even more confused. Changyoon's actions and words made Yuto curious.

He let go of Changyoon's grip and tried to see what Changyoon was talking about. "What is it--"

Changyoon tried to block him but he didn't have time.

Yuto had already seen the sight of the person he liked kissing someone passionately.

They both fell silent. Several seconds passed, no one spoke. Changyoon walked in front of Yuto to block the scene that was still going on. Changyoon felt sorry for Yuto who lowered his head.

He put his hand on Yuto's shoulder slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked attentively, his hand patting lightly.

Yuto didn't answer for a solid thirty seconds, worrying Changyoon.

"Yeah…" Yuto finally answered weakly. Changyoon was a little relieved that Yuto finally let out some voice. He moved his hand from Yuto's shoulder to Yuto's head, he stroked the younger's hair gently.

When Changyoon was about to open his mouth, Yuto suddenly raised his head and looked directly into Changyoon's eyes. Changyoon could see his eyes were glassy. "I need some time, alone," he said in a low voice, leaving Changyoon alone.

Does Yuto like that guy a lot?

* * *

Changyoon chugged down his second soju depressively. He looked pathetic, sitting on the counter at the kitchen with his pumps off, thrown carelessly on the floor. No one dared to come near him, it seems they understood what Changyoon was going through. 

There is one person that was brave enough to approach him. He climbed the counter and sat beside him. He also took off his shoes. Changyoon looked at him, it was no other than Yuto himself. 

“Well, this is embarrassing. Shouldn’t I be the one doing this?” said Yuto, he’s got a point. 

"Didn't you say that you want to be alone?" 

Yuto remained silent. He did not pay attention to the question at all. Changyoon continued to drink the intoxicating liquid until Yuto snatched the bottle from him.

"I was drinking it," Changyoon said in an annoyed tone.

Instead of giving the bottle back, Yuto drank the soju until it ran out. Changyoon just puffed his cheeks, unable to understand his friend's sudden weird behavior.

There was silence for a moment. Until Yuto finally opened his mouth. "Why did you agree to join in my dare?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Changyoon was a little surprised at Yuto's sudden question. "Well, I feel bad looking at your pleading face."

Yuto shook his head slowly. "No, the real reason."

"Do you want to know the truth?" Changyoon asked in a flat tone. Yuto turned his attention from the floor to Changyoon, they stared at each other. Yuto nodded slowly. "Because I like you, I'm willing to do anything for you."

There, he finally said it. He wanted to hit his head for confessing his feelings at the wrong time, but the alcohol drove him to tell the truth. Yuto might hate him after this confession. 

Changyoon sighed deeply. "Now you can hate me or whatever."

It fell silent again for a good two minutes. Changyoon was disappointed by Yuto's reaction, heck he didn't even give him any reaction, he just stayed quiet. His little heart was hoping that Yuto would say that he liked him too. But remembering his disappointed expression when he saw his crush kissing another man, he knew Yuto was deeply in love with that man. He sighed again, looking down at the floor. 

"So it was true then."

Changyoon raised his head and looked at the younger. One of his eyebrows was raised. "What do you mean?"

"Seungjun told me that you like me."

"That son of a bitch," Changyoon cursed under his breath. That's why Yuto came to him, maybe he felt pity for him. 

"Why would you do it when you know I'm doing this dare to get noticed by my crush?" Yuto asked.

"As I said, I'm willing to do anything for you, that includes making you happy by getting noticed by your crush," he said with a sad smile, feeling like a fool. Why does love always make people go dumb?

Yuto just nodded to that. "Honestly, I accepted the dare because I wanted you to notice me."

Changyoon immediately turned his head to face Yuto who was still looking at the ground. Did he hear it wrong? Did he hear Yuto wanted him to notice him?

"Dancing dare is too ordinary, I thought if I wear a sexy outfit it could get your attention, especially because you're a fashionista," Yuto continued. Yuto didn't know from the moment they met for the first time, Changyoon was already attracted to him, and it bloomed into loving him.

Yuto kept on talking. "When I told you that I chose the dare to get noticed by Yuto, you didn't show any reaction, not affected at all." 

That was not true. Changyoon was hurt deeply, but of course, he won't show it to him. He acted like it was a normal thing even though he was hurting just to make Yuto happy. If his acting was really convincing, maybe he should join the drama club. 

"When Seungjun told you to join along, I hoped that you would refuse out of jealousy, but you didn't. I thought you didn't have any feelings for me, so you joined my dare."

Now, this was getting confusing. Why did Yuto say all of that? Does it mean he liked him? He didn't want to get all happy at first, so he thought it's better to ask him. 

"What do you mean by all of this? I don't get it," Changyoon asked carefully. His question was genuine, he was really confused.

Yuto looked up from the ground and turned his head to Changyoon, he stared at the older's eyes. "I like you, dummy," he confessed with a sheepish smile, his cheeks were blushing.

Changyoon widened his eyes. Didn't expect to get a confession. "S-since when?" he asked with a stutter. 

Yuto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? Forever I guess?"

Forever? But wasn't he in love with his crush? "But I thought Yuto was the one you liked," he said, still puzzled. 

Yuto nodded slowly. "Well, I thought so too. Then I realized, I was just fooling my feelings thinking that I like him, just because I'm scared of admitting my feelings for you," he explained patiently. 

It did start to make sense. But he remembered the younger male's disappointed expression half an hour ago when he saw the tall Yuto kissing someone. The expression that he thought over and over again while he was drinking down his soju to drive away his sorrow. 

"But you were disappointed seeing him kissing someone, your eyes were glassy, you even left me alone," Changyoon said with a pout, he couldn't help it, not when he was desperate for Yuto's answers. 

Yuto chuckled seeing Changyoon's pout. "I was disappointed in you," he said as he pointed at the older male's chest, he purposely stabbed him, making the older yelped. Yuto laughed, feeling satisfied with what he was doing. He continued to explain, "You ask if I was ok as if I was hurt by the view. I was just confused, should I be happy that the person I thought I have a crush on is with someone or should I be scared that you're the one that I like."

So it was just a misunderstanding. Both of them liked each other but were also scared to confess their feelings. 

"So, I like you, Lee Changyoon," Yuto added.

Call Changyoon dramatic or anything but he felt like tearing up. "God damn it, I feel like crying," he said in a shaky voice as he hid his face in embarrassment. 

Yuto giggled, he pulled Changyoon into his embrace. "Weak ass," he teased, earning him a hit from the older. 

Then they looked at each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Changyoon's gaze went down to the younger male's soft lips. He smiled, now knowing that those peachy lips wouldn't kiss anyone other than him. He cupped the boy's cheek with his left hand, caressing it softly, the blush he applied before making his cheeks rosier. He leaned forward towards Yuto, Yuto understood what his gaze meant, so he closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss. 

Their lips finally touched, and after two failed attempts of trying to kiss, they finally managed to do it properly with the same feeling and certainty. 

Changyoon kissed him slow and tame, liking the heavenly feeling. Yuto just melted under Changyoon's touch. 

They pulled away for a quick breath and smiled at each other sheepishly, feeling shy, like they couldn't believe what they had just done. 

"Wanna be girlfriends for real?" Yuto suggested with a giggle. 

Changyoon chuckled at the reference. "Heck yeah!" He exclaimed as he hugged the younger. Both of them laughed together as if the world belonged only to the two of them.

While they were laughing, Changyoon remembered they were in revealing costumes. He got distracted by Yuto's legs, the rock-solid thighs were seducing him, tempting him to touch. Yuto realized his new boyfriend was staring down at his thighs, he blushed and shyly covered his legs with his hands. 

Changyoon just chuckled, he took Yuto's chin and pulled him in slowly for another kiss. Yuto immediately gave in. They were just kissing softly when Changyoon suddenly wanted more, maybe it was the alcohol that drove him to it, or maybe it was the way yuto looked in that skirt. He kissed the brown-haired boy deeper, nibbled on his bottom lip, making Yuto open his mouth in a quiet gasp. Their tongues melded together, tasting each other. Yuto didn't really like the taste of the alcohol, but he liked the way it tasted in Changyoon's mouth. 

Yuto couldn't stop whimpering from the hot make-out session, his cute noises worked Changyoon up, making him get more and more excited. Changyoon's hand crept towards Yuto's uncovered legs, caressing his toned thighs, Yuto yelped from the touch. His fingers trailed higher and higher, crawling inside the skirt, tugging at the boy shorts underneath.

Yuto pulled back from the kiss, sucking in the air greedily. Maybe Changyoon went a bit hard on him. He could see Yuto's cheeks were red, and he was proud that he could make Yuto all breathless and bashful like that. 

Yuto coyly looked into Changyoon's eyes, he felt his predatory gaze on him. 

"W-We shouldn't go further, Seungjun said we should anticipate the announcement for costume winners, we might win a category," he said with a stutter.

It's funny that at first Changyoon wanted to win the costume contest this year, to make up for his loss last year. But now, he didn't even care about it, all he cared about was touching his boyfriend. 

"I don't really care," he said in a sultry tone, his hand was still resting on the smaller male's upper thigh, underneath the skirt. 

Yuto looked away from him, he was really shy. Changyoon then felt bad, he didn't want the boy to be uncomfortable. They were in the kitchen, anyone could walk in. He sighed in defeat, but he smiled after that. 

"Well, I guess we could continue later, at home," he whispered seductively right into the younger's ear as he slowly removed his hand from Yuto's thigh, grazing the skin to tease him. 

After Changyoon said that, Yuto was silent. It looked like he had lots of thoughts. Thirty seconds passed and he was still quiet, the silence was making Changyoon a bit worried. 

"Yuto?" Changyoon called.

Yuto turned his head with an expression that Changyoon couldn't read. 

"Fuck it," Yuto cursed, and for some reason, Changyoon found that hot. He suddenly hopped down from the counter and grabbed his shoes. 

Changyoon smirked, he understood why Yuto was acting like that. He also got down and picked up his pumps, and he grabbed the younger's hand. Pulling him towards the fortunately empty bathroom. 

Finally, they could resolve their sexual tension. 

* * *

Sounds of moans, pants, and skin slapping against skin filled the bathroom. 

Changyoon sat on the toilet, while Yuto rode him, giving him a good view of his boyfriend bouncing his hips up and down on his cock. He leaned on the sink and held the boy steady by wrapping his left arm around Yuto's stomach. 

"W-Will a-ah! Will Seungjun notice his-mmmh condom and lube has been o-oh used?" Yuto asked in between moans. He couldn't help but moan when he felt himself tightening around Changyoon's cock.

"Definitely," Changyoon replied while groaning. "But he'll understand."

Changyoon enjoyed looking at his dick getting buried deep inside Yuto's cute ass. 

"You look damn pretty in this costume, your ass looks nice with it," he praised. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of the younger's neck while he got the chance. Finally, he was able to kiss it. A slight pink mark left on Yuto’s neck.

"Y-you too, you l-look pretty too. A-and don’t leave any hickeys… p-people will see..." Yuto said, stuttering, feeling ticklish from the wet kisses on his neck, he hesitated at first to avoid getting hickeys, but his body leaned back for more.

But Changyoon pulled back and smirked, of course, he looked pretty, his ass looked great in anything. 

"But you look even better while you're bouncing on my dick," Changyoon added. Yuto only whined in response to the praise. 

Changyoon's other hand suddenly crept towards Yuto's neglected dick, stroking the shaft at the same pace as Yuto's bounces, drawing a whimper from the younger. As he slowly stroked the member, he didn’t think Yuto’s dick would be this big.

"Hmm~ maybe I should ride you someday," he whispered alluringly, his voice dipping low, making Yuto shudder. 

Yuto rolled his hips faster, imagining the older riding him. "Yes, p-please," he pleaded desperately. 

Changyoon liked that it affected him. "We'll see If I could take that big dick of yours," he replied in a whisper. 

Yuto shifted and felt Changyoon hit his prostate dead-on, making his eyes roll back. His moans were getting more and more high-pitched and broken as Changyoon jerked him off faster. 

"C-Changyoon, I'm getting close," Yuto warned as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. 

"Don't come on the costume, we still have a long night," Changyoon said as he lifted Yuto's skirt away from his cock. 

Yuto whined from the loss of contact. Changyoon chuckled and wrapped his fingers back around his shaft, stroking it in an uneven rhythm, unable to keep the pace up due to his orgasm getting closer.

With Changyoon's finger rubbing against the head of his cock, Yuto reached his climax. 

"Fu-fuck--" Yuto cried out as ropes of cum spurt out onto the floor and Changyoon’s hand. Changyoon fucked him through his orgasm and came into the condom not long after, he moaned in a deep voice on Yuto’s ear, making him shiver. 

Yuto gazed at his boyfriend’s hand full of sticky white liquid as he catching breaths, “Th-that’s a bit… embarrassing...” Changyoon chuckled, “Why? It tells me that you’re mine.”

Yuto blushed, turning his body so he could face Changyoon, kissing him softly and Changyoon happily kissed him back. 

* * *

The door of the bathroom opened slowly, a brown-haired head was snuck out, scanning all the surroundings. 

"All clear!" Yuto exclaimed to Changyoon who was behind him. 

Yuto was going to step outside the bathroom when Changyoon pulled him back in and sprayed him with some perfume. Yuto coughed excessively from the sudden attack of the strong smell.

"What was that for?!" Yuto complained. He closed his nose tight. 

"I don't want us to smell like sex," Changyoon answered casually while spraying some of the perfume on himself. 

Yuto glared at him. "Well yeah, but you could've warned me," he rebuked with a disappointed expression. 

Changyoon only grinned at him. 

Yuto looked at himself in the mirror once again. “What about this thing? How are we gonna explain this if people see?” Said Yuto in panic. The older one went closer to him. “It’s okay, just leave it be. It doesn’t look that obvious anyway,” said Changyoon as he stroked the slight pink mark on his boyfriend’s neck. Yuto could only sigh, hoping no one would see.

They sneaked out from the bathroom after making sure they didn't leave traces of sex behind. They mingled in when they saw a group, acting as if they were there the whole time. 

They were just talking when suddenly a vampire approached them from behind. 

"I've been searching for you guys everywhere! Where in God's name have you two been?" The vampire scolded, it was Seungjun. The others followed behind. 

The sailors could only stay quiet and try their best to hide their cheeks from getting red. Seungjun only shook his head from their silence. He looked at Changyoon. 

"You could've won the sexiest costume category, but you didn't come when your name was called. Jaeyoung ended up winning it," Seungjun said in disappointment.

It was a shame that Changyoon lost his opportunity to win the category, but he thought that it doesn't matter now, what matters was that he got together with Yuto. Plus, Jaeyoung indeed looked hot in his costume even though he doesn't know what Jaeyoung was dressing up as. 

"Deserved," Changyoon said with a smirk. Yuto nodded as a sign of agreement to his boyfriend's concise statement. 

Jaeyoung blushed at the remark. He scratched his not itchy neck and smiled sheepishly. "Thank--"

"The guests picked him cause he's a sadist character from the manhwa Painter Of The Night!" Minkyun suddenly interrupted, "they thought it was hot," he continued with a wink making everyone laughed except Jaeyoung who just covered his blushing face with his hands, Minkyun lived up to his character as a devil. 

"At least you guys won the best couple," Hyojin said with a grin while he calmed embarrassed Jaeyoung who hid behind him.

Both Changyoon and Yuto raised their eyebrows at that, they didn't expect they would win, especially when they were not present during the announcement. 

"The guests couldn't pick any couple that is better than you two, so we decided to just go with you guys. And you both rock that couple costume," Seungjun explained. 

The new couple looked at each other and giggled. "We're so honored, cause guess what," Changyoon spoke. 

"What?" The boys answered in unison and curiosity. 

"We talked for a bit and…" Yuto continued. But Changyoon suddenly grabbed his hand and held it tightly, raising it so their friends could see. "We're dating now!" he exclaimed excitedly. The younger one just blushed. 

Their friend's eyes widened, Seungjun looked the most shocked. 

“Oh my fucking God, congratulations you two!" Hyojin exclaimed to the new couple. Minkyun and Jaeyoung got closer to them and also said their congrats, their faces were gleaming. 

Seungjun suddenly hugged the green sailor, pretending to cry. "I'm not crying, my Changyoon's love isn't unrequited anymore," Seungjun pulled back and wiped a fake tear. "Never knew my dare would make two guys dating each other," he grinned.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Changyoon nudged the vampire coyly. 

Seungjun only smiled and patted the older. He then remembered something. "Shoot, nature call. The last person from the bathroom must've taken a big fat dump, I need to piss so bad," he hurriedly ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey," Yuto whispered to Changyoon, "how many minutes we spend fucking there?" he asked in a concerned tone. 

"Around ten?" the older male answered casually, not knowing the meaning of Yuto's widened eyes after he answered him. "What--"

"WHO THE FUCK HAD SEX IN MY BATHROOM?!!" Seungjun's voice was loud and clear and it caught the attention of everyone in his house.

"Shit," Yuto cursed.

"Wanna race to the diner?" Changyoon suggested calmly with a smirk.

"In these torture devices?" Yuto replied with a puzzled face, but then he sneered, his eyes showed competitiveness. 

"You're on!"

And they race down the street like the superhero sailor girls they are.

**Author's Note:**

> the learning how to walk in heels part was inspired by try guys try walking in high heels lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it!


End file.
